Capcom
Capcom ist ein japanischer Videospielentwickler und -publisher mit Sitz in Osaka, Sunnyvale (Kalifornien), London und Hong Kong. Capcom wurde im Jahr 1979 von Kenzo Tsujimoto in Japan gegründet. Die Abkürzung steht für 'Cap'sule 'Com'puters. Geschichte Über die Jahre schuf Capcom einige der bekanntesten und langlebigsten Videospielreihen, die das entsprechende Genre nachhaltig beeinflusst haben, doch die Wurzeln Capcoms liegen in den Spielhallen Japans. Bekannte Arcadehits wie Street Fighter II oder Ghouls 'n' Ghosts Titel Makaimura sind u.a. auf dem CPS dem Capcom Play System und dessen Nachfolgern in die Spielhallen gelangt und später für diverse Videospielkonsolen umgesetzt worden. Dazu gehören die Plattform-Action-Reihe Mega Man (Rockman in Japan), die Beat-'em-up-Reihe Street Fighter, die Rollenspielreihe Breath of Fire und die Survival-Horror-Reihe Resident Evil. Von all diesen Spielen erschienen zahlreiche Versionen auf den verschiedensten Plattformen (Arcade, NES, SNES, PlayStation, Dreamcast, PlayStation 2, Game Boy Advance, Xbox, Nintendo GameCube), sodass der Vorwurf seitens der Spieler aufkam, Capcom würde nur noch bekannte Serien ausbeuten. Dem begegnete man jedoch überraschend mit erfrischend innovativen Spielen wie Viewtiful Joe (in dem auch Dante aus Devil May Cry einen Gastauftritt hat) für den Nintendo Gamecube oder killer7 für den Nintendo GameCube und die PlayStation 2. Auch Resident Evil 4 spielt sich deutlich anders als seine Vorgänger, um nicht zu vergessen die Onimusha-Reihe, in dessen dritten Teil Jean Reno einen Gastauftritt hat. Das Unternehmen produzierte zeitweise auch diverse Flipperautomaten (u.a. Big Bang Bar), aufgrund der Entwicklungen auf diesem Markt wurden allerdings seit 1999 keine weiteren Maschinen entwickelt. Capcom hat sich zu einem der wichtigsten und bekanntesten Videospielentwickler und -publisher weltweit entwickelt. Eine Auswahl an Spielen * Breath of Fire (Super Nintendo, Game Boy Advance) * Breath of Fire II (Super Nintendo, Game Boy Advance) * Breath of Fire III (PlayStation,PlayStationPortable) * Breath of Fire IV (PlayStation, PC) * Breath of Fire: Dragon Quarter (PlayStation 2) * Capcom vs. SNK 2: Mark of the Millennium (PlayStation 2) * Capcom vs. SNK 2 EO: Mark of the Millennium (Xbox) * Chaos Legion (PlayStation 2) * Clock Tower 3 (PlayStation 2) * Dead Rising (Xbox 360) * Devil Kings (PlayStation 2) * Dino Crisis (Playstation, PC) * Dino Crisis II (Playstation, PC) * Dino Crisis III (Xbox) * Disney's Magical Quest 2 Starring Mickey and Minnie (Nintendo GameCube) * Devil May Cry (PlayStation 2) * Devil May Cry 2 (PlayStation 2) * Devil May Cry 3 (PlayStation 2, PC) * Gargoyles Quest (Game Boy) * Ghosts 'n Goblins (Arcade) * Haunting Ground (PlayStation 2) * Killer 7 (Nintendo GameCube, Playstation 2) * Lost Planet - Extreme Condition (Xbox 360) * Marvel Super Heroes: War Of The Gems (SNES) * Marvel vs. Capcom 2 * Maximo (PlayStation 2) * Mega Man Network Transmission (Nintendo GameCube) * Mega Man X Command Mission (PlayStation2) * Onimusha - Warlords (PlayStation2) * Onimusha 2 - Samueai´s Destiny (PlayStation2) * Onimusha 3 - Demon Siege (PlayStation2, PC) (von Capcom Eurosoft) * Onimusha 4 - Dawn of Dreams (PlayStation2) * Onimusha - Blade Worriors (PlayStation2) * Phoenix Wright: Ace Attorney (Game Boy Advance (Europäische Version: Nintendo DS)) * Phoenix Wright: Ace Attorney 2 - Justice for All (Game Boy Advance (Europäische Version: Nintendo DS)) * Phoenix Wright: Ace Attorney 3 (Game Boy Advance (Bisher nur in Japan)) * Resident Evil Zero (Nintendo GameCube) * Resident Evil (PlayStation, PC) * Resident Evil (Remake) (Nintendo GameCube) * Resident Evil 2 (PlayStation, Nintendo GameCube, Nintendo 64) * Resident Evil 3 (PlayStation, Nintendo GameCube, PC) * Resident Evil Code: Veronica (Dreamcast) * Resident Evil Code: Veronica X (Nintendo GameCube, Playstation2) * Resident Evil 4 (Nintendo GameCube, Playstation2, PC) * Resident Evil - Dead Aim (Playstation2) * Resident Evil - Survivor (Playstation) * Resident Evil - Survivor 2 - Code Veronica (Playstation2) * Resident Evil - Deadly Silence (Nintendo DS) * Resident Evil - Outbreak (Playstation2) * Resident Evil - Outbreak - File#2 (Playstation2) * Shadow of Rome (PlayStation 2) * Steel Battalion (Xbox) (von Microsoft) * Street Fighter II The World Warrior (SNES) * Street Fighter II Turbo (SNES) * Street Fighter II Turbo Hyper Fighting (Xbox 360) * Street Fighter Alpha Anthology (PlayStation 2) * Super Street Fighter II The New Challengers (SNES) * The Legend of Zelda: The Minish Cap (Game Boy Advance) (von Nintendo) Weblinks * Capcom Webseite (Europa, mit deutscher Version) * Capcom Webseite (englisch) * Capcom Webseite (japanisch) * Raccoon City - Alles rund um Capcoms Survival Horror Reihe Resident Evil Kategorie:Spielesoftwareunternehmen Kategorie:Unternehmen (Japan) ar:كابكوم ca:Capcom en:Capcom es:Capcom fi:Capcom fr:Capcom it:Capcom ja:カプコン pl:Capcom pt:Capcom sv:Capcom tr:Capcom zh:Capcom